Outer Heaven
General Description Common Guild Name Abbreviation: OH Guild Motto: 'Guild Provides' Average Guild Level: 181 (Including Profession Alts) Dofus Guild Page: 'http://www.dofus.com/en/guild/shika/outer-heaven-43501001' The Outer Heaven guild was started originally on another server - when some of it's members migrated to Shika they created the present day branch of Outer Heaven. Sadly though the only Outer Heaven guild that is still active is the one on Shika. Outer Heaven is an active guild considered by many of it's members, past and present, to be one of the best guilds on Shika. Although we may not be the most powerful in terms of members, level, money or equipment: these things are not as important as what Outer Heaven actually possess. We believe in having a good time working and playing together on Dofus. The key to being an Outer Heaven member is knowing how to work together to better ourselves and others whist always remaning respectful of others and our actions. Although there is a guild hierarchy, it is not enforced strictly (other then when issues arise where it is needed). Older members are always there to support newcomers to the guild. In many ways, much of Outer Heaven is about being more then a guild and a person, it's about become friends and a family. Guild Hierarchy OH Leadership Team All the members above are part of the leadership team and can be contacted for enquiries about the guild whenever the guild leader herself is offline or can not be reached. Normal Ranks The table below lists all the current normal ranks of Outer Heaven. The vast majority of members will travel up this route: Notes *Rank promotions are given on a case-by-case bases with trust, time, your playing style and your personality being the main determining factors - so just be yourself and have fun. *Exp donations are completely voluntary and as such, do not affect your promotion abilities. *Paddock rights such as 'Fitting Out Paddock' are assigned only to those who require it. Special Ranks The table below lists all the current ranks of Outer Heaven that are not part of the normal route. OH Breeder Team Our paddocks are regularly used by our team of resident guild breeders. Whist not all members of the team are breeding 10th generation mounts - all of them will be happy to assist members in all matters concerning their mounts. Members seeking to become breeders themselves should speak to a current member of the breeder team. Houses & Paddocks We have a total of five guild houses and five paddocks. The Guild Meeting House is the 'Huge Breeder's House' located in the Breeder Village on Otomai Island whist our Guild Chests are located at our 'Gigantic Smith House' in Bonta. Guild Relationships Recruitment Notice (Updated: 24 April 2010) OH to Alpha Centauri Transfer (9th & 10th March 2009) External Links *Outer Heaven Forum *Old Outer Heaven Forum (No Longer Actively Used) *Outer Heaven Youtube Channel *Outer Heaven Dailymotion Channel Category: P2P Only Guilds Category: English-speaking guilds